


The Bridge

by pop14



Series: Flash Fiction's [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop14/pseuds/pop14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original flash fiction I wrote. It's set on the bridge that is near where I live. I'm sorry for this terrible summary I'm terrible at them. I hope you like the story, I wrote it for my school's literary magazine class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge

I looked down. Something you should never do, but never the less I did and all I saw only heightened the fear I was feeling. I wanted to live. What I saw looking down was 1000 feet below me the wide Potomac River flowing angrily below me. If I fell I would either die on impact to the water or if I somehow survived the fall the rapids would drown me. Looking above me I saw my hand going white from the strain of holding onto the small vertical bar that was part of the bridge railing. My other hand was dangling, I tried to swing it up to grab the bar but it wasn’t long enough. When I had fallen backwards off the bridge I had only been able to grab the bar with one hand and my momentum just about ripped my arm off my shoulder as my hand caught fast around the little piece of green metal. But now I didn’t know how much longer I could hold on my shoulder was screaming at me, my arm aching, my hand and fingers turning white from holding my whole body up from gravity trying to pull me down. Down to the river. Down to my death. I wanted to live!

I tried to swing my other arm up again to relieve some of the pain I was feeling but again all it did was loosen the grip of my other hand as I moved it up. I felt the pain my in my shoulder reach a new intensity and I cried out. It felt like someone was stabbing knife into my shoulder and twisting it. I could feel my fingers slipping little by little and knew that soon I would be able to hold on any longer. I looked down again thinking how I would never again see my family, never again see the man I love, never again see my beautiful children. How they would become motherless and my husband would lose me. I knew it would destroy him to lose me; it would hurt my kids so much to lose me. My wonderful Jane, having just started 2nd grade and my handsome Henry just having started 5th grade. I would miss them all so much, my family and my parents and my sister. Tears streamed down my face as I thought of how I would never see any of the people I love again. I looked up to see that my fingers were now barely holding onto the rail and I knew my end would come in a few minutes. I wasn’t scared, I accepted that this is what God had in store for me and I knew I would go up to heaven and when the time came I would see my loved ones again on the other side. 

“Here grab my hand!”

I looked up to see a wiry youth extending his hand to me over to rail. I went to swing my other hand up and grab his having hope for the first time that I wouldn’t die but it seemed God had other plans for me. As I swung my arm up again to grab his hand the movement made me lose the last of the friction I had on the bar and my fingers slipped right though his and I began to fall. Time seemed to slow down as I fell. I didn’t scream but he did, though I have no idea what he yelled I just registered the sound. As I fell down to the river and down to my death I accepted what had happened and I reflected how just a little bump with someone could send your whole life into a completely new direction. How it can send you flying over the railing of a bridge. In my last seconds before I hit the water I made peace with everything that had happened in my life and I hoped that my family would be able to go on without me. I don’t really feel the water as I hit it, I don’t hear a splash or a feeling of cold or wet. My last thought is that I will see them all on the other side someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story it means the world to me! It would make my day if you could please give me kudos or leave a review but you in on mean have to. Thank you again for taking the time to read it! That in its self makes me happy.
> 
> Also this is flash fiction also has a follow up piece that I wrote for it called Falling. It will be the next piece in my flash fiction series that I am posting. Again thank you so much for reading kudos and review would make my day!


End file.
